This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Such blocking mechanisms are used, for example, as parking locks to secure a motor vehicle when stationary. For this purpose, for example, a transmission shaft of a motor vehicle is rotationally fixedly locked. Parking locks are in particular used in motor vehicles having automatic transmissions and/or in hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles.
On the actuation of the parking lock, substantial loads on the components involved can occur. If the vehicle is still rolling, for example, on the actuation of the parking lock, a torque is applied at the shaft of the vehicle to be locked. The components of the parking lock have to take up the forces related thereto to effect the reliable locking of the shaft.